


蛇与鼠的巢穴

by IIISLAND0929



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIISLAND0929/pseuds/IIISLAND0929
Summary: 全篇勋澈做爱文学，阅读前请确认攻受
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 20





	蛇与鼠的巢穴

**Author's Note:**

> 男人的会阴在大腿根内侧阴囊根部至肛门之间的三角部位，再不知道在哪自己找医生问。

“那我拿出来了？”镜头里的男人正半阖着眼喘息，听见他这么问了又伸手去搂住人家不让走，“别嘛，就不能让哥哥多抱一会吗…”

“…都给哥抱快半个钟头了，哥下面还一直夹我。”李知勋把镜头对准崔胜澈的脸，半硬的下身在他后面小幅度抽动，俯身去咬他耳朵嗓音让人发麻，“我都又起来了。”

“知勋真小气…还好色！”

“是哥色才对。”李知勋默声认下了说自己小气的评价，埋头专心去好色了。

有水声变得清晰，两人逐渐进入状态，镜头也慢慢晃了起来，一时间又只剩下喘息和呻吟，肢体与唇舌都交缠在一起相互索取。“轻一点…”崔胜澈正舒服地绞着床单李知勋却突然停下，他迷离地去亲弟弟嘴角讨好他，“…嗯…知勋？”

镜头又黑着屏晃动了一阵后移到崔胜澈下身，李知勋把性器从他身体里抽出，故意进行的很慢很隐晦，没戴套子，连茎身的经络镜头里也能看得清楚，终于撤出时湿润穴口不住地发颤收缩，流出一股股浓白精水，“哥为什么没夹住？”李知勋吻他膝窝，漏出来的东西被尽数抹在会阴处，手指一直流连在那里按摩揉动，还未能闭合的小穴缩动得更厉害了。“…小气鬼…知勋再射给我…”崔胜澈夹起腿，把李知勋的手也夹住了，抬着屁股不停地蹭，蹭得舒服了又小声地叫，“快点…知勋快碰我…”掌镜的男人呼吸好像也更重了些，镜头于是对准了那已经被用得烂熟了的小口，李知勋用拇指按到上面去揉去摸，又扒开一点露出隐秘的内里，火热且湿润。崔胜澈腿夹得更紧了，脚趾用力掐着床单，李知勋咬他脚踝又去亲他大腿根部，惹得他浑身都在抖，崩溃地让李知勋快点弄他。“哥想我怎么弄？”李知勋把镜头固定在旁边，空出手掰开崔胜澈双腿把脸埋了进去一下下啄吻，嘴唇似有似无地擦过，“教教我，好吗？”“我不知道…”崔胜澈羞得又合上腿，轻轻夹住李知勋脑袋不让他离开，腿内侧最柔软的肉衬在李知勋脸旁，哼哼唧唧地蹭他，声音娇滴滴快要溶成水，“想被知勋玩小穴……”

李知勋捉住崔胜澈乱摸的手按在床上就低头伸了舌头去弄他，只是在穴口周围打着圈，舌尖浅浅地戳刺却不深入，又向上舔到会阴处轻轻吮着，故意发出声响，崔胜澈受不了这种隔靴搔痒的撩拨，手伸到下面想要自己摸，刚抚上却被李知勋按住，“哥不喜欢我弄吗？”“不是…我、我难受…”“那哥教我怎么舒服好不好。”手被放开，李知勋亲亲他的指背就不再动作，尽管下身硬得直挺挺却还是无辜地等在那里看着，表情一本正经脸蛋有些红也很可爱。他说，“哥哥，教教我。”

于是崔胜澈在李知勋的注视下自慰，一只手抚慰着阴茎另一只就忍不住往下伸去，两根指尖并拢按着穴口揉弄，轻轻一碾熟透的果实里就有汁水溢出，浸湿了手指也打湿了床单，崔胜澈舒服地发出鼻音，揉得足够软了就伸进去指节不停插动，微抿着嘴唇想象是李知勋在弄他，“嗯…知勋…快一点…知勋操得好厉害…”李知勋也看着崔胜澈打，眼睛直直地盯着崔胜澈手里快速地撸动阴茎，看他迷乱的表情又看他湿泞的下身，总觉得自己忍不住想要射精。手指加到两根又到三根，漂亮哥哥渐渐觉得手淫也不足够了就又娇嗔地喊李知勋名字，张着腿主动撑开娇嫩的柔软入口给弟弟看，那处已经又肿又红，正被露出内里攒缩着盛情邀请他，“知勋快来…”

哥哥怎么可以这么黏人呢，李知勋定了定神才伏过去搂住崔胜澈大腿，舔吻所有被汁水流过的地方，崔胜澈指尖还撑在穴口，就在李知勋眼前继续揉弄自己，“弄哥哥这里…让哥哥舒服…”湿热的舌头立刻覆了上来，烫得崔胜澈一抖，李知勋让他自己撑着入口他就又乖又羞地撑开把甜果蜜液都给弟弟吃。舌头深入比刚刚更湿淫的穴道舔弄，灵活地碾过四周的软肉，又翘着舌尖来回搔弄某一处，捣得崔胜澈晃着腰叫，腿激动地想往一起并拢却被李知勋强硬地打开按住。“知勋、知勋！！”崔胜澈能清楚感觉到在自己下面操扰着的东西，明明很柔软却又能弄得他发着颤失了神，有强烈的快感在腹部流窜。“嗯…知勋，知勋！…不要了！”崔胜澈掉了眼泪，紧绷着想要推开李知勋却被反手抓住十指相扣，“…知勋不要了…受不了了…！！受不了…要去…！！”大腿根部开始无法控制地轻微痉挛，没一会儿崔胜澈便长媚地哭叫然后高潮了。

“…哥没射吗？”李知勋退出来转头去细细密密亲吻崔胜澈腿侧，迷恋地在上面偷偷咬了两个齿印，又轻轻帮他按摩放松，发现崔胜澈并没射精，哥这是干性高潮了，李知勋带着笑起身给崔胜澈擦眼泪，“哥还想射吗，我帮哥？”“怎么帮嘛…”崔胜澈还在抽鼻子，偏过头乖乖地蹭李知勋温热手心，长密睫毛上挂满水珠，样子看着委屈死了。“把哥操射啊。”李知勋说着就顶了进去，不等崔胜澈做出反应就用力地弄他，“哥不喜欢吗？”

“李知勋！！”崔胜澈嚷他，但他知道哥哥不会真的生气，就像现在即使佯装着凶他下面却紧紧咂着自己不放松，李知勋抱起崔胜澈一条腿扛在肩上，阴茎重重地捣进去，发出舒服地喟叹，又问他，“哥不喜欢吗？”崔胜澈不理他只是呜呜地哭，哭累了就搂着李知勋粘乎乎地亲他说些他听不得的浪荡话，然后就会被弄得更狠也哭得更凶了，就这样最后还是不停喊着喜欢抱着人一起射了出来，精液溢得到处都是。

“李知勋小气鬼。”崔胜澈昏睡前只记得说这一句话，人还躺在弟弟怀里抱着不撒手。

好吧，那就是吧，他不否认。

李知勋亲了亲哥哥转身去拿镜头。

啊，没电了。


End file.
